Super Smash Bros: Rumble
by Koopakirby
Summary: Hello everyone. This is my first FanFiction based on Smash Bros.! Ness will be the main character, though I will focus on many other characters. Also, I know some newcomer characters I used will not make it in. Rated K-Plus to be safe. Review!
1. A new Super Smash Brothers

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their respected owners.

CHAPTER 1: A new Super Smash Brothers

It was a quiet day in Onett. Young Ness was relaxing on the sofa in his hillside house. It's been a year sense he triumphed over Giygas, an evil alien threat that would have, in ten years, caused devastation in every corner of the universe. Ness had received, sadly, not much praise for what he did. Not many people had even heard of him or what he did. Not alone of course, he was aided by Paula, a girl from Twoson, Jeff, son of a genius, and Poo, a foreign prince. Others helped as well, but it was the four's efforts that really stopped the threat. They used a mysterious psychic power known as PSI to stop Giygas and his henchmen. Well, all but Jeff, who had a different strength.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Ness got up and picked up the receiver. "Hi Dad," Ness said. Far away in another dimension, a disembodied hand replied "What?" Realizing who this was, Ness answered, "Oh, hello Master Hand. Why did you use the phone this time?" "Oh, just to mix it up," The Hand replied. "Anyway, I have good news. I am organizing a new Super Smash Brothers tournament! Everyone is coming, even those who could not make it for the third. There will be newcomers as well. Are you coming?"

I probably should take this time to explain what a Super Smash Brothers tournament is. Master Hand and his Brother, Crazy Hand, are deities who are friendly to the universe. Every once in a while, they will hold a multi-universe tournament. Ness has been to all three. Although they take place years apart on some worlds, on Ness' world and others time moves differently. As a result, Ness does not have to wait long to refresh his fighting skills in those tournaments. Other famous combatants you may or may not have heard participate as well.

"Sounds fun," Ness says, "What's the subtitle this time?" "Rumble," Replies Master Hand, "Pretty simple, yes?" "Yeah. So when's this start?" "Immediately," Says Master Hand, " You're one of the last we notified because of your ability to teleport at will." "Awesome," replies Ness, "So I'll be on my way to the mansion, huh?" "Yes, as always it will be held at Smash Mansion underneath the Battlefield. Good luck, see you soon!" Master Hand hangs up. Ness hangs up and notifies his Mother, Sister, and pet about his new undertaking.

After eating a good healthy meal of steak and saying goodbye, Ness steps outside into the path in front of their house. Ness takes a good, deep breath and begins to lift off the ground, moving quickly and steadily forward at a alarming rate. Suddenly Onett becomes a blur and fades away into nothing. Lights fly past him very quickly and soon, he has reached his destination and everything stops suddenly. Ness looks up at the giant Smash Mansion and opens the door to step inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Ness, enter your silly tournament. But you won't be able to stop me from draining Master Hand of his power and using it for my own!" A mysterious and elderly figure muses, "Hahahahaha-GACK! Cough! Cough!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ness enters the large grand foyer of the mansion. Ahead of him is a large hanging sign that reads 'Check in first' and has a large arrow pointing to a room to Ness' right. Ness goes into that room and notices a line for a machine that probably registers you for the tournament. In that line are many familiar and unfamiliar faces to Ness. One was a Blue Hedgehog, known as Sonic the Hedgehog to many. Another was green dinosaur Ness knew as Yoshi. Another familiar, but not very, face was a tall lanky purple man. Ness could not remember his name. He believed it was, Wa-something. He was an Assist Trophy last tournament.

The next person was a very different face from the last three. He looked about Ness' age. But he wore a black coat that it was most likely too warm for. He had orange pants and a helmet with a sort of lens or visor that seemed to be retractable for each eye. He also had a cannon on his arm. Ness also noted he had a sword in a holster. At least, it LOOKED like a sword. Ness was not getting a very positive vibe from this guy. Ness decided to move on to the next person. Or people. Or animals. The next in line, and in front, was very strange. It was a bear, wearing clothes, with a bird stuffed into his Backpack. Ness was used to strange competitors, but this was ridiculous. The bear finished and went to go meet Master Hand, as all did after registration.

After a couple minutes of waiting Ness made it the machine and input his information about being a veteran fighter. He than was given a card that deemed him a honorary 'Rumbler'. Ness thought this name was a tad silly but did not question it. He then walked calmly to Master Hand's Room at the end of the Hall connected to the foyer. He enters and sees Master Hand, floating behind his desk. "Hey Master Hand," Ness greets. "Ah, good response time Ness," says Master Hand. "Where's Crazy Hand?" Ness asks. "Oh off preparing the stage for the ceremony," Answers Master Hand, "Which will be soon. You better unpack your things in your room. I bunked you with Lucas in room 2B this year." "Okay. Thanks for letting me know," Ness then leaves and goes to unpack his backpack. "It's gonna be a great tournament," Ness said to himself.

Upon arriving in his room notices that Lucas must've already unpacked. Ness was quite fond of Lucas sense they met at the last tournament. Lucas was always a bit too shy though. Ness was used to shy people, remembering Jeff. Who had been in the last tournament as a Assist Trophy, actually. Ness opened his backpack and pulled out his clothes, jammies and other items and put them into his drawer. About this time, Kirby walked into the room. "Hi Ness," Said the pink puffy orb. "Oh, hello Kirby," Ness replied. Kirby and Ness had been good friends ever sense they were bunked together in the first tournament. Kirby had the ability to eat objects and replicate the victim's abilities. A very spectacular ability indeed.

"So who are you bunked with this year?" asked Kirby. "Lucas," Replied Ness, "You?" "Actually I'm got one of the Newcomers this year, " Answers Kirby. "Who?" "Olimar's partner Louie. He brought Pikmin as well. He also brought some carrots," Kirby replies. "You ate the carrots, didn't you?" asks Ness. "Well, yeah... But for some reason I got bunny ears after eating them. Weird, huh?" "Yeah, that's pretty bizarre," Ness agrees, "Well, I have to finish unpacking," Says Kirby, "See you around." Kirby then happily trots away. Ness lays on his bunk for a while until a loud voice is heard booming over the PA system. "Attention all Rumblers, the ceremony to welcome the newcomers is about to begin. Please report to the auditorium. That is all." Ness then gets up and walks over to the auditorium, ready to greet the newcomers.

------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think so far? Was it good? I hope so. Also, I know Banjo and Kazooie will never make it into a smash game. This is just some characters I would love to play as. Well, see you next time.


	2. Battle with Bear and Bird

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fan Fiction. They belong to their respective companies.

CHAPTER 2: Battle with Bear and Bird

Ness walks into the auditorium. It was packed, but thankfully Ness' good friend Lucas saved him a seat. "Thanks buddy," says Ness. "No-No problem buddy," answers Lucas. Suddenly, the lights dim and Master and Crazy hand appear onstage. "Good evening, everyone," starts the elder hand, "We'd like to first announce that everybody who could not make it in 3rd tournament from the second made it this year."

"Wha-ha!" "Yaaah! Hup!" "Hmmmmph...." "Erah!" "PICHU!"

"Yes," continues Master Hand. "And now," He announces, "The newcomers!" Cheers can be heard from the crowd. "As always, when we announce them they will choose a veteran fighter to go up against!" Master Hand says. "And now, the bear and bird, the dynamic duo, please welcome," Master Hand announces, "Banjo the Honey Bear and Kazooie the Breegull!" The bear that Ness notices earlier slides out onto the stage and the bird pops out his backpack, "Guh-Huh!" Banjo says proudly. Master Hand says, "You get first pick Banjo, who do you want to fight?" "Um," ponders Banjo, "Who do you think, Kazooie?" "I'll take Fat Boy," says the bird, pointing at Wario. "What!? Who are you calling fat, feather brains!?" Wario responds. "You, Garlic Head," Kazooie yells back. Master Hand then declares, "I believe it's time for our first fight. Wario VS Banjo and Kazooie. Let the battle begin! To the battle room!"

Everyone is then out of their seats and walks over to the battle room, where Battle take place on simulated environments. Banjo and Wario go into the battle room, where everyone else sits in the bleachers. "Alright, this is a 2 stock game with no items but assist trophies and Smash Balls. And only new stages," Master Hand declares. "And now," Master Hand's voice changes dramatically, "GO!"

-------------------------------------------

Around Banjo and Wario the battlefield changes. A castle with a large skull-like structure appears in the background. Banjo and Wario are now standing on a large platform with rockets on it's bottom. Wario then gets off his motorbike, ready to battle. Banjo and Kazooie do the same thing with the Trolley. "Show me your best, Bird," Wario taunts. "Okay," says Kazooie as she fires Blue Eggs at Wario, stunning him. Then Banjo smacks Wario across the face with his paw. "No fair," Wario says, "I wasn't ready. Take this!" Wario then farts, propelling himself into the air and then slams his self down onto Banjo, but he dodges and the last second but is hit by Wario when he rides his motorbike into him, sending him flying. "Kazooie," Banjo screams, "Help!" "I'm trying, Banjo," As she flaps he wings and then glides into Wario, delivering a blow with Banjo's foot.

Wario goes flying a good distance off his bike and performs a midair swirling technique to make it back to the platform. "Not bad, Bird," He says, "But what about-" Before Wario can finish his sentence a red and white robot jumps between them and throws a cutter on his head at Banjo. Banjo is hit and flinches, and Wario rushes in and bashes Banjo, but is unlucky to be hit by the cutter, flinching as well. Kazooie flip-flaps Banjo back down to the stage as Cutman jumps back into the background. Wario is done flinching by now and runs in and tries to bite Banjo. "Hey, glove boy," Kazooie yells, "Isn't there a rule against this?!"

-----------------------------------------

"No," Master Hand admits.

-----------------------------------------

"Oh come on," Kazooie sighs. "Oh well, let's get him, Banjo!" Banjo then pulls Kazooie out of his backpack and stabs Wario with her beak. "Yargh," Wario says woozily. Banjo puts Kazooie back in his pack and smacks Wario hard with his backpack, sending him off the stage and losing him one stock. "Ouch," Kazooie writhes, "Banjo, don't do that again." "It's okay Kazooie," Banjo reassures, "He only has one more stock!" Wario respawns above them. Suddenly, a Assist Trophy appears! Wario shouts, "Mine!!" And runs for it, Banjo and Kazooie behind him. Suddenly another robot, this one with a fan and bulky blue body, jumps in and activates his fan, blowing the combatants away from the Trophy. The trophy is swept away by the air as well and it blows over Banjo's head, Wario then bashes through them and grabs it. "Well, shoot," Banjo admits. Wario activates it and......nothing comes out. Wario exclaims, "WHA!?" Kazooie mocks, "Ha, you got a dud!" Airman ascends.

Suddenly. though a figure descends to the spot where the trophy had been opened.

---------------------------------------

"Oh no," Ness complains, "Not this guy again."

---------------------------------------

"Pictures taken instantaneously," exclaims the fancy clad Photo-Man, "I'm a photographic genius if I do say so myself!" Banjo and Kazooie ask in unison, "What the?" "Okay. Get ready for an instant memory! Look at the camera," he says, pulling out a old-style camera, "Ready, Say, FUZZY PICKLES!!!" The camera flashes brightly, disorienting Banjo and Kazooie. "Wow, what great Photograph," Says the Photo-Man, leaving behind said Photo, "It will always bring back the fondest of memories." And then he flies away. Then Wario bashes in Banjo, knocking him off the stage, losing him a stock. Banjo and Kazooie then respawn just in time to see Wario going after a Smash Ball. "This may be our chance," Kazooie thinks to herself. Banjo runs forward but the Ball curves under him, but Kazooie slams her beak down, damaging it.

Suddenly a orange, roundish robot appears, throwing around tops and sending them flying. Banjo nimbly dodges this, but Wario and the Smash Ball do not. The Smash Ball has taken almost enough damage from Topman's attack, and Banjo charges at it. Suddenly feeling a rush of energy extremely powerful! As Topman beams away, Kazooie folds her wings around Banjo, creating a shield of invincibility. A fanfare plays and the mysterious Wonderwing attack begins. Banjo charges into Wario, sending him flying, then jumps after him to knock him off the stage, then meteor smashes him just before the Wonderwing stops. "GAME," Master Hand declares.

-------------------------------------

After heading back to the auditorium, it was time for a newcomer to be revealed! Master Hand announces, "Next we have a annoying little rascal that starred in one of the first ever First Person Shooters! I give you, DOG AND DUCK!" A brown skinned dog, accompanied by a little duck, trots out onto the stage.

------------------------------------

And that's the second chapter! Who else will be revealed? Find out next time!


End file.
